Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device having a slim profile and rigidity.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices have been increasing. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, have been recently studied and used to meet various demands for the display devices.
An OLED display panel is formed by depositing an organic material layer capable of emitting light on a substrate, at which transparent electrodes are formed. The OLED display panel is also thin and flexible. Many studies on structural characteristics of display devices including the OLED display panel have been performed.